


It's Only A Matter Of Time

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie knows about the affair with Robert and Aaron none the wiser what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrissie

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with Chrissie's POV.  
> then going back to Aaron and Robert.

**CHRISSIE**

She would want to say the first thing she felt was pain and heartbreak at her husband’s deceit. But that would be a lie and one she’s not willing to accept. It was purely disgusting and disappointment, Chrissie gave Robert everything he ever wanted and needed. The power and status along with a ready-made family, but it was all built on lies. Coming to the village was one of the worst mistakes she’d ever made. And now finding out the ultimate betrayal, her husband had a hand in was all too much. If she was honest trust never came easy to her. Donny was a mistake from the get go, his only right doing was creating a son, albeit a very messed up child, but still he was her son. Then Robert. Chrissie thought she’d hit the jackpot finding him. Smart, intelligent and looks that could kill. Everything was perfect in their lives. The nagging doubts of trust never fully dissipated though she just got better at hiding it. She’d forget sometimes and relish in the feeling of being so lucky to find happiness. Then she overheard a conversation that changed her entire life. One that would make sure nothing was ever the same again. She felt like Robert repeatedly stabbed her until she bled out. It would have been easier to just pretend it never happened. Delete the conversation from her memory and try to move past it. But hearing who her husband was talking to and the things he was saying turned her stomach. Chrissie wanted revenge and she sure as hell would get it, No one took her for an idiot not her husband and certainly not his gay lover.

She remembers the conversation like it was just yesterday, Remembers how it made her feel and how hard she had to fight like hell to not walk in there and let all hell break loose. “I love you” the words echo in her mind they replay on an endless loop and the worst part was hearing her husband say it to someone who wasn’t her. Chrissie was always so worried about Robert cheating with a woman, so when she found out it was a man who was giving her husband what she supposedly couldn’t it made it so much worse. Deep down it didn’t matter if it was a man or a woman all she thought in the moment was she couldn’t even compete. It was only then as she heard the sound of kissing and the removing of clothes, she bolted for the door and didn’t stop until she broke down.

She decided as she sat alone in her office on her third glass of red wine, tear stained cheeks and a shattered heart, That Robert would pay, she would bring him down and leave him with nothing. She’d hit him where she knew it would hurt the most. The only remains would be misery. She’d make sure Robert had No money, no family and definitely no Aaron.

In the days and weeks that followed Robert remained unsuspicious of her knowing. As hard as Chrissie tried things had to be normal. He’d still sleep next to her in bed at night. They’d still have breakfast together every morning while chatting about everyday things. She played the perfect wife, the wife that Robert thought still remained in the dark over his secret liaisons. It was never easy to feign interest at every little thing or make idle small talk just for the sake of it. Chrissie wanted nothing more than to expose his illicit affair to the whole village and to hell with the consequences. But she’d bite her tongue and bide her time. In order to make sure he was left penniless things needed to be done correctly.

Aaron on the other hand was much tougher to ignore, just seeing him would have her seething with anger. She wanted to hurt him almost as much as she did Robert. In the end Aaron would be the one to get hurt if only physically. Robert would have the mental and emotional scars with him for life. Over the weeks of planning Chrissie knew it was still important to keep up appearances especially in the pub. Going there as regularly as before, sitting one day in particular, in the corner secretly watching her husband and his lovers every move, How they acted in public. The looks that were thrown across the bar for each other. The small grins that would play on their faces when they saw each other. She noticed Robert would light up as soon as Aaron was visible his demeanor would change, It registered in her head after that day that it wasn’t just about sex, their affair was about more than that. It was obvious there was a mutual attraction and they had chemistry. But that wasn’t all she saw. Robert’s words he spoke to Aaron was the truth and although she knew that. Seeing it in front of her eyes was a different matter altogether.

Everything was going like clockwork. She forged Robert’s signature on most papers she needed the rest, he unknowingly signed she would freeze his bank accounts as soon as everything was out in the open she was even in contact with her lawyer on a regular basis. The hit she would place on Aaron would now only take one call to take effect, As it stands Robert Sugden would get nothing from her and it was all his own doing. Chrissie was prepared for the begging and pleading for forgiveness from him. Staying strong was now her top priority.

In a few days from now she would start again without Robert. Away from a village that holds so many bad memories. A village and people that ended up ruining her life. She did consider staying around and watching everything slowly unravel, but it still hurt and the front she has put on for weeks now was starting to slip. She wanted out dignity still intact. Once Robert payed. Her work here would soon be done. She’d never have to look back again. All that was left now was to wait and watch the havoc play out in front of her, watch her so called husband fall apart.

TBC?

 


	2. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert's POV

**ROBERT**

“I love you”

The words came out of Robert’s mouth before he had the chance to even think about what he was saying. It’s not that he hadn’t said it to Aaron before or like he would never say it to him again. It just took him by surprise at how easy the 3 little words rolled off his tongue. His first confession of love was done in the heat of an argument after a huge revelation had surfaced.

“I love you and I can’t watch you suffer.”

It was the complete truth said at the wrong time. But looking back if it wasn’t said then would it have ever been said? Robert’s feelings stay hidden out of sight, showing he cares is not something that comes easily to him. It may stem back from his childhood, It may be something completely different all he knows is the default setting in his head is stuck on looking out for number one. Always has been it may always will be.

He missed his almost ex-lover missed the connection they shared together. Aaron hardly even looked at him these days hardly acknowledged Robert even existed, he needed to get him back. Life was boring without Aaron. Nothing was worthwhile. The same consistent routine day in day out was draining and Robert was sick of it. He decided he wouldn’t take no for an answer if he had to corner Aaron or lock him in a room, that’s what he would do. Until Aaron knew what Robert was feeling, he wouldn’t stop trying.

…

“I love you Aaron that’s not changed.”

Aaron looked on in surprise. It was never meant to happen again. Robert was never meant to get under his skin not after so many second chances ruined after only mere days. Robert knew deep down Aaron was growing tired of his constant attitude and unforgivable comments. He knows he doesn’t deserve the blue eyed boy that broke his defenses.

“You love me Robert? I’ve heard it all before.” Aaron got out between gritted teeth. It wasn’t news to him it didn’t stop the surprise though. Getting Robert to admit his feelings was never an easy task. It was near on impossible.

“It doesn’t change anything for you? Me telling you how I feel makes no difference whatsoever Aaron?” Robert charged forward to break the distance between them, causing Aaron to step backwards and lean against the kitchen counter.

“This means nothing to you.” Robert whispered as he came closer to Aaron. Now in reaching distance. Extending an arm and trailing his fingers up one side of Aaron’s body before finally resting against his face.

Robert could see the fire in Aaron’s eyes. Feel the change in his demeanor. Aaron was biting his lower lip between his teeth. Trying but failing to get any kind of words out to stop Robert’s hands roaming any further.

“Don’t Robert.” It was all Aaron could manage to say all that he trusted himself to say without throwing himself against Robert’s waiting lips.

Robert ignored the protest Aaron threw his way instead inching ever closer and resting his hands around Aaron’s waist. Robert always felt comfortable in this position. It felt safe. Looking into Aaron’s eyes, he willed himself to stay in control to not push Aaron any further away than he already was.

“I’ve missed you.” He could feel the warmth radiate through his body. One touch of Aaron and Robert would feel whole, if only for seconds it still was the best feeling in the world. Robert could see Aaron shaking his head and lowering his stance to the ground. With one finger placed under Aaron’s chin Robert made him return his gaze.

“You want me Aaron. As much as I want you.” Robert cocked his head to the side.

“And you think that’s enough Robert?” Aaron directed at him. “It’s not enough, not anymore.” Finally gaining some composure Aaron shrugged Robert’s hands away and swiftly moved out of his grasp.

Before Aaron could escape the room Robert was again on him and pushing Aaron against the wall. Breathing becoming rapid and his heart beat steadily picking up pace.

“I love you Aaron.”

That’s all it took for Aaron to lose all control once was something, but saying it twice in so many minutes, he forced his tongue into Roberts mouth Gaining immediate entry as the feel of Robert’s body against his caused Aaron to forget everything other than what was happening in the moment.

Robert began ripping at Aaron’s clothes and pushing himself against Aaron’s body. The feel of Aaron’s skin, causing Robert to shiver with excitement. It had been too long since they were together. They were fighting for dominance.

Once Aaron was removed of all his cloths Robert returned to kissing him starting from his torso and slowly working his way up till he was sucking and biting at Aaron’s neck. Moans of pleasure escaping Aaron’s lips. Then moving lower until Robert’s lips were wrapped around Aaron’s erection picking up speed and then painfully slowing down causing Aaron to pull at Robert’s hair.

Once Robert had prepared Aaron he pushed into him slowly only gaining pace on Aaron’s say so. Each thrust deeper than the last until they picked up a steady rhythm and Robert was hitting the right spot each time. Robert was audibly moaning into Aaron’s mouth as his release neared. Never neglecting Aaron’s length in the process.

After a few minutes and beads of sweat forming on Robert’s skin he stilled and thrust into Aaron one final time before climaxing. Screaming Aaron’s name repeatedly until he came down. Pulling Aaron up so they were now standing in front of each other. Robert returned his attention to Aaron’s length, stroking hard and fast only staying upright by leaning against Robert’s shoulder. Scratching his back and Biting Robert’s shoulder as Aaron found his release moaning Robert’s name as he buried his head against his neck.

When they were both dressed and satisfied looks covered their features. It remained quiet until Robert broke the silence all the while praying Aaron didn’t regret what just happened.

“So what now Aaron?” Robert said with a nervous edge to his voice.

Aaron shrugged at his question not fully knowing the answer he wanted to give Robert. He knew Robert wouldn’t give up though until Aaron gave him something. “One day at a time, yeah.”

It was all Robert needed to hear from Aaron. It wasn’t a mistake and although it wasn’t said that way Aaron’s answer was as good as.

Robert closed the door behind him smiling. Aaron was finally talking to him again. As Robert straightened himself up and put on his jacket he caught something glistening out the corner of his eye. He was more intrigued than anything so he decided to pick it up. Inspecting it, by turning it repeatedly in his hand. It was only then did he realise who the earring belonged to. The owner could only be one person the jewelry was far too expensive to be anyone other than her. He knew that earring he’d seen her wear that earring.

Robert felt sick a wave of guilt washed over him he had to steady himself against the wall or risk falling to the ground. How did this happen? His life was surely just about to fall apart.

Chrissie Knew.

 

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos :)


	3. Aaron

** AARON **

He heard the door close and smiled to himself. Aaron never thought it would happen again. Robert had got on his last nerve after so long he needed to move on. But deep down, he knew it would never be off the table with the two of them. That they had this invisible string holding them together. Pulling, when they became too far apart. They probably always would have. After so many break ups and make ups it started to become second nature to Aaron. He wanted to believe this time it would be different and that somewhere in the future Robert would realise how much Aaron meant to him and would eventually choose him. He’d hold on to hope for as long as it took. Although Aaron knew in his heart he’d never be Robert’s first choice he’d settle for second after all, right now it was what he needed and it was better than nothing.

As he made his way to the door Aaron was startled when Robert barged back in. Looking ten times worse than when he left just minutes earlier. Robert seemed distracted and the scared look on his face told Aaron something was definitely not right.

Aaron stepped back out of Robert’s personal space, turning around before opening his mouth to speak.

“Did you forget something Robert?” Aaron returned to looking at Robert with an emotionless expression on his face.

Robert paced across the room with a scowl painted across his face. Each step somehow angrier than the last. Aaron wasn’t used to him being this quiet for so long it was starting to unnerve him and he didn’t like it.

“Robert, what are you doing? Talk to me.” Aaron reached for his arm to force Robert to stop and face him.

“She knows.”

At his words Aaron’s color drained from his face and his heartbeat spiked. He never thought this far ahead. Up until today Aaron thought there would be nothing Chrissie could find out anymore. He shouldn’t be shocked at anything that happens between them after everything they’ve gone through, but this could change Robert’s whole life and effect Aaron’s in ways he never really thought about before.

“What do you mean she knows? How can she know Robert?”

Robert looked at Aaron with a pained expression. Aaron could see the anger beginning to surface in Robert’s eyes. Robert’s guard was firmly back in place. He took a seat at the kitchen table, placing the earring down and running his hands through his hair shaking his head in disbelief at how Chrissie could find out about them.

Aaron went to sit down quietly opposite him and placed his hand gently on Robert’s to have it immediately swiped away. Robert’s anger was directed Aaron’s way with his words.

“You wanted this all along Aaron don’t try to support me.” Robert said through gritted teeth almost spitting his words at Aaron.

He pushed himself from the chair as it went flying across the room. Leaning his hands on the table so his face was inches from Aaron’s.

Aaron could see the venom in Robert’s eyes and silently cursed himself for letting Robert pull him into his trap. Nothing would ever change with Robert and Aaron fell for it time and time again.

“If I wanted this Robert I would off told your wife myself.” He stood up straight to face Robert head on making sure to keep eye contact with the older man. Robert could often intimidate Aaron and this time would be no different unless he stood his ground and fought back.

“What am I going to do Aaron? I’m gonna lose everything all because of some stupid affair.” Robert placed his hands on his hips and waited for Aaron to speak hoping he could find a way out of this unscathed.

Once Aaron heard the words he pushed past Robert and out of the backroom suddenly craving alcohol to dull his senses. It was relatively quiet in the pub only a few regulars occupying the tables. He walked around the bar and took a seat waiting for Diane to serve him. Aaron felt stupid and like he had let himself down. When Diane walked towards him, he ordered a beer and dodged the small talk just wanting to be alone to drown his sorrows.

On the second gulp of his drink Aaron saw Robert appear from the back room with a scowl across his face. He got to Aaron in two quick strides before leaning down to ear level so only Aaron could hear what Robert had to say to him.

“I wanna talk about this Aaron.” Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear.

Aaron sighed and tried to ignore the presence of the man standing next to him. He wanted to start an argument in the middle of the pub, To hell with the consequences. Would Robert just deny everything that’s happened between them? If backed into a corner would he finally admit to who he was and what he’s been doing for months behind his wife’s back?

“Don’t ignore me Aaron. I need to sort this out I can’t lose Chrissie I won’t lose her Aaron.”

It was all Aaron could take before surging forward and off his bar stool fist meeting Robert’s face in an angry punch. Robert went flying backwards and into the side of the bar hitting his head on the way down to the floor.

Diane rushed to Robert’s side and immediately pulled him up. Confused by what had just unfolded in front of her eyes. Robert had blood stained on his shirt and trickling down his nose.

Aaron looked on and wondered how Robert would explain this one away. He could feel Robert’s eyes on him and Aaron knew one more word from the older man’s lips would leave him worse than he was now.

Robert saw red and escaped Diane’s clutches pacing towards Aaron and pushing him against a table. The local’s eyes were now firmly focused on the two guys fighting in the corner of the bar. Wondering what could be happening to see them at each-other’s throats.

“What the hell was that Aaron?” Robert said hands still grasped in Aaron’s jacket.

“Get off me now Robert or everyone will know your little secret.” Aaron stared blankly into Robert’s eyes as the older man let go of his jacket and stepped backwards shaking his head.

Aaron walked out of the pub to dead silence surrounding him. He needed to regain his composure and if he was to do that Robert’s face was the last thing he needed to see right now. He sat on the bench with his head in his hands, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. With Robert came nothing but trouble for him and he was sick of it.

Robert stalked towards Aaron minutes later making sure to stay a few steps clear of him. Or risk another punch he really didn’t need or want.

“Do you not give up or something Robert? Go home, I’m sure your worm your way out of this. It’s what you do best.”

“Do you know what Aaron? I’m sick of this. You knew what this was.” Robert edged forward now in closer distance to Aaron.

“Are you being serious?” Aaron stood up and was surprised when Robert didn’t attempt to move. “I don’t need this Robert and I definitely don’t need you.” He pushed past Robert and went to walk in the opposite direction of the pub before turning back around to finalise one thing with Robert.

“It’s over, Don’t look at me Don’t talk to me. Unless it's to do with the business I'm not interested.” With that Aaron walked off in a huff barely hearing Robert’s last words.

“We’ll see about that.” Robert shouted before sighing and turning away. Not ready but unable to avoid the onslaught he’d surely receive at home farm any longer.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos it means so much :)


	4. Robert & Chrissie

**Robert & Chrissie**

Robert didn’t do nerves, they were feelings that made you weak and vulnerable. But sitting in his car outside homefarm thinking of any possible way to get Chrissie to believe it was all just a mistake, made him nervous. He wanted nothing more than to pretend today hadn’t happened to wake up and start the day again. He realised he’d become careless with Aaron it was all too close to home for him.

Robert slowly got out of the car and took a deep breath, he could imagine the chaos playing out behind the closed door of home farm. For a split second the urge to get back in his car and drive entered his mind, but it was gone just as quick as it came. He had to face this head on act like it meant nothing to him. Act like Aaron was just a mistake that got out of hand. Anything to make Chrissie believe him so his status and power could stay firmly intact. So he wouldn’t be seen as something he barely understood himself. Labels were never of any importance to Robert it didn’t matter if there was a man or a woman lying naked next to him. All that mattered was how that person made him feel. The rest, he never thought about never gave himself time to figure out and that suited him just fine.

He walked the short distance to the front door, placed his hand on the door handle and stood still on the spot. It was a weird feeling knowing this could be the last time he entered his home as a husband as a somebody.

Once Robert entered the house he found an eerie silence greeting him. No Chrissie throwing his belongings down the lavish stair case directing insults his way. No Lawrence and his pathetic excuse of a threat and no Lachlan. It was quiet, Normal. It didn’t make any sense.

Once he made his way to the kitchen that’s when he saw them sitting around the table deep in conversation. Chrissie seemed distracted, but still like her normal self. And Lawrence well he was just Lawrence nothing different about him. Robert edged closer to the two of them confusion clearly growing on his face and in his head.

Chrissie looked up and saw Robert awkwardly standing a short distance away. The disgust she felt for him was almost too hard to hide. Just looking at him would have her blood boiling. She wanted nothing more than to scream and shout at Robert give him what he really deserves. But she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not yet anyways. His time would come she’d make sure of it. Bringing his secret lover down in the process.

Robert looked sheepishly at Chrissie before opening his mouth to speak. Walking closer he pulled a chair out and sat down.

Hands firmly clasped together and one leg bouncing up and down. “Where have you been Robert?” Chrissie threw his way, more anger in her voice than she should off allowed.

Robert leant forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the table. He was confused at her. Did she even know? He wouldn’t spill anything, if Chrissie knew she would have to confront him not the other way round.

“Just went to see Diane.” Robert glanced her way. “Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would.”

Chrissie wanted to call him out on his bullshit. She never realised before how easy it would be for Robert to point blank lie to her face. He wouldn’t even flinch, the lies just poured from him these days. It made her wonder if anything in her marriage was ever true.

“It doesn’t matter, I need to make a few phone calls.” Chrissie stood up and tucked her chair under the table. “Maybe we could go to the pub for dinner?”

Robert gave her a nod before she left the room. Leaving just him and Lawrence sitting at the table in uncomfortable silence.

When Chrissie shut the door to the office, she broke down. Tears streaming down her face. She’d given Robert everything and this is how he repays her. By cheating and lying his way through their entire marriage. She paced the room trying to regain some composure. She needed to stay focused. Needed to be the one in control. She just needed Robert gone.

* * *

When Robert and Chrissie arrived at the pub Aaron was sitting in the corner booth nursing his pint a scowl plastered on his face. Robert instantly spotted him and felt a pang of guilt. The things he said to Aaron were inexcusable. Robert needed to make it right somehow. Their affair was still secret and Chrissie knew nothing. 

Robert ordered the drinks and dug into his pocket in search for his wallet. He pulled out the earring and stared at it. It was the only thing that made him believe Chrissie knew about the affair, He was so certain it was her earring. Diane’s voice shook him from his thoughts as he handed her the money for their drinks and slid his wallet along with the earring back into his pocket.

When he handed Chrissie her drink, he sat down beside her and slid his arm around her shoulder. 

“Are you ok?” Robert said with little emotion in his voice. 

Before Chrissie could reply, she saw Robert looking in Aaron’s direction and frowning. Until Aaron got up and made his way around the bar to the back room, Robert’s eyes never leaving his lover until Aaron was out of sight.

“Just tired Robert.” It was all she trusted herself to say to him, her voice failing her would she dare continue.

“Let’s drink up then and head home.” Robert gulped the remains of his pint and waited for Chrissie to finish her drink. Soon after exiting the pub and enduring a silent car ride home. 

When Chrissie was upstairs and out of sight, Robert with Aaron still firmly in mind, he got his phone out and texted him. Sitting in the office, whiskey in one hand, phone in the other at Chrissie’s desk trying to put into words what to say to Aaron to make things right.

Minutes passed and Robert was sat staring at a blank screen. He had no clue what to say to Aaron to even begin to make it up to him. He slammed his empty whiskey glass onto the desk in a huff only for it to smash into pieces in his hand.

Robert got up and went in search for the first aid box before returning to the office to clean up the mess. 

On the second scan of the kitchen, he finally found what he was looking for. Removing the box from the cupboard to be greeted with a brown envelope hidden behind it. Without thinking Robert grabbed the envelope and opened it. 

What he found made him angry and he now knew his first instincts were right. The earring was Chrissie’s and there was no doubt in mind that she knew exactly what he was up to behind her back. 

Robert was being played at his own game and he didn’t like it one bit.

TBC?


	5. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments and kudos. I hope you like this chapter. :)

**Robert**

 

Robert looked up from his seat in the corner of the pub. He was in a world of his own, his mood soured by his recent discovery. It took him time to figure out Chrissie's plan and whether there was any excuse for it. He came to the conclusion that she must know everything about his affair and his secret life he tried so hard to keep hidden. What Robert didn't know and what he found the most important question of all was if she knew who his affair was with.

When he found the envelope it took all the strength Robert had to keep quiet and remain normal with Chrissie. He wanted to confront her. But a bigger part of him wanted to play along and see how far it could get him. See what lengths she would go to in order to keep it a secret from him. To keep his secret he knew she found out about. 

Robert was distracted from his thoughts when he saw Aaron walk around the bar and sit on a stool with his back facing Robert. Aaron gave nothing to Robert and rightly so, he knew he deserved it. But Aaron needed to know what was happening and where he stood. Robert never minded being ignored by people, half the time he would welcome it. But with Aaron it was different it was the last thing Robert wanted from Aaron. It felt weird not talking to him or hearing him unravel in pleasure beneath him. Robert just missed the younger man and as much as he tried to push him from his mind thoughts of Aaron would always break through making it hard for Robert to concentrate on anything or anyone else. 

When Aaron turned around to see who entered the bar Robert caught his eye for the first time and without knowing it he smiled at him. Only to be greeted with a cold,stern look. Robert shook his head and downed the remains of his pint. Only now having an excuse to go to the bar and hopefully start up a conversation with Aaron without it looking to suspicious. 

Robert approached the bar and ordered another pint. Aaron side glanced him and immediately rose from his seat when without thinking Robert made a grab for Aaron's arm and held him in place. 

Robert leaned in closer so only Aaron could hear his words. "Can we just talk?" 

Aaron chuckled lightly and shrugged his arm free from Robert's grip. "Get lost mate."

Robert sighed loudly as he watched Aaron disappear behind the bar and out of sight. No longer in the mood to stay in a crowded pub he headed for the exit, pulling his phone from his pocket before finding Aaron in his contacts and hitting call.

When Robert was outside, he inhaled a sharp breath of fresh air to try and clear his head as he listened to Aaron's phone ringing and silently praying that he would pick up. Robert hung up and pressed redial 3 times before Aaron finally got tired of his consistency and picked up. 

"What?" Aaron said rather fiercely. 

"Just give me five minutes, please Aaron." Robert's tone of voice was bordering on begging him. 

Aaron groaned down the phone. "Fine 5 minutes, then we're done."

Breathing a sigh of relief Robert thanked him quickly and hung up after telling Aaron where to meet him. 

Robert drove with speed towards the barn getting there in quick time to wait for Aaron. He wanted to talk in private where he knew no prying eyes or ears would overlook or hear them. He sat on a hay bale in the damp barn and waited patiently for Aaron. Robert found himself taking in his surroundings for the first time, never really noticing before how dark and dingy the place really was or how it carried a distinctive smell that lingered around in the air. 

Aaron barged through the barn doors clearly not in any kind of mood to be messed with. He stalked towards Robert and come to a halt a few paces away not fully trusting himself to be any closer to the man he despises yet loves all in the same breathe. He stared at Robert before opening his mouth to speak. Anger growing by the second.

"Well?" Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

Roberts eyes found Aaron’s as he picked at the hay bale beneath him. “She knows, but she doesn't know I know, She's keeping it a secret.”

Aaron looked on in confusion. “ What? Why would she do that?”

Robert stood up and paced the floor of the barn flailing his arms in defeat. “I don't know Aaron, I don't know what she's playing at.” He shouted mostly by accident.

“Well you better figure it out Robert and fast before your perfect little life comes crashing down around you.”

“That's it? That's all you got Aaron?” Robert kicked the wall in anger.

“What do you want me to say? There's nothing I can do about it. Don't do it so close to home you wouldn't be in this mess mate.” Aaron practically spat the words Roberts way.

“I didn't see you complaining Aaron,” Robert surged forward so their faces were inches apart. “You didn't think twice when sex was on offer.”

“You what?” Aaron lunged forward grabbing Robert by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him against the nearest wall. “I'm not the married one here, I'm not the cheater Robert.” Fury was boiling in Aaron's eyes.

Robert dropped his shoulders and slightly relaxed his body his heart rate increasing at the closeness between the two of them He could feel Aaron's breath on his skin feel the sparks from his touch. It was always a thin line between love and hate with them Robert found himself crossing that line more and more everyday and not for hate.

Aaron's lips were so close And tempting Robert lost himself and surged forward closing the final distance between them smacking their lips together in a hungry embrace.

Aaron stilled for a moment mid kiss before shutting everything out and giving in to Robert, moaning into his mouth and grinding his body against Roberts.

Robert quickened the kiss and run his hands down Aaron's sides before Aaron came to his senses and pushed away suddenly. Now aware of what he was doing and how far it could go should he not decide to stop.

"I can't do this Robert, Not again."

He turned to leave the barn without looking back to see the hurt looks cross Robert's features.

"Don't go Aaron." Robert implored as he stepped forward to reach out to Aaron.

Aaron came to a stop with his hands placed against the door. Lowering his head with a sigh.

"I need your help." Robert barely whispered, but hoped Aaron heard.

Aaron shook his head in disbelief as he slowly turned back around. Annoyed at the fact Robert thought Aaron owed him anything, let alone his help to get out of a situation he put himself in to begin with.

Robert's eyes found Aaron's, Biting his lip unsure of his motives. He needed Aaron's help, Robert knew he couldn't do it on his own the unorganised plan formed in his head needed more than him to work properly.

"Aaron." Robert drew a deep breath. "Trust me, I've got an idea."

TBC?


	6. Aaron

** AARON **

Aaron looked on in anger at the man before him. He was once again being pulled in by Robert. He would never escape the clutches of him and it was beginning to get to Aaron. If Robert said jump, Aaron would say how high, If Robert needed him Aaron knew in the end he would be there for him as much as Aaron tries he’ll never be completely free of Robert Sugden.

“Idea?” Aaron pursed his lips in confusion while looking Robert’s way.

“I’m gonna play her at her own game.” Robert said with more confidence than necessary.

Aaron sighed lightly. “Cause that’s not childish Robert. And it makes no sense."

Aaron knew Robert could be devious at times, When he doesn’t get his own way Robert could be spiteful and unpredictable. Aaron knows this better than most. But he always overlooked that side of Robert’s personality and focused on the gentle side. The side of Robert that’s kind, loving and secretly romantic. Aaron see’s that side to Robert but it’s never there as much as the Robert he’s witnessing now is.

“Well, what then? Cause she knows Aaron and I’m just about to lose everything.” Robert huffs before shaking his head in defeat.

Aaron turns on his heels and barges out of the barn, ignoring Robert’s pleas as he goes. He’s sick to death of Robert looking out for number one. If he wants to keep his wife and the fake fancy lifestyle he can find a way to do it on his own. Aaron’s done with Robert fighting for something he’s clearly going to lose whether it’s now or somewhere further down the line.

Aaron returned to the pub in a somber mood. He wanted nothing more than to drown his sorrows peacefully and forget Robert Sugden ever happened. He stared into his untouched pint drumming his fingers on the table. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Robert will come looking for him again. It doesn’t change. And it never will. As much as Aaron protests, The only thing he wants is Robert. The only thing Robert wants is Chrissie, and there lies the problem Aaron’s not enough for Robert.

He’s a scrapper who enjoys nothing more than getting wasted on a Saturday night with his mates in the pub. He doesn’t have an endless supply of money or designer labels that cost more than his car. And he wouldn’t want to Aaron knows money wouldn’t make him happy Money doesn’t buy happiness. Sure It would secure his future, but without happiness, what kind of future have you got anyway?

He looks up and spots Robert standing directly in front of him. It took him longer to come running than Aaron thought it would. Aaron Still can't help how frustrating it is though.

“Seriously Robert, Leave me alone. How many times do I have to tell ya?”

Robert places his hands on the table and leans in close. “Are you not gonna help me?”

Aaron laughs mockingly. “I want nothing to do with it Robert. Go home and ask her outright.”

Aaron watches on as Robert’s face turns angry.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Poor little Aaron wants what he can’t have. You think that would pave the way for me and you?” Robert seethes as he leans even closer. “No chance. I love my wife.”

"Funny way of showing it mate. Sleeping with the local scrapper."Aaron said with gritted teeth.

Tears blur Aaron’s vision, blinking them back fiercely he stands up and pushes Robert out of his way. Striding with pace out of the pub. As the first tear of many falls, he clenches his fists before Aaron breaks down out of sight. Not wanting Robert to see the effect his vile words have had on him.

Aaron hated how much Robert could dull his mood. He doesn’t understand how Robert can be so nice one minute and completely foul the next. He wishes he wasn’t in love with such a confusing head fuck of a man. It’s blatantly obvious that Robert has issues, even Aaron can see that. He takes them out on everyone around him. When Robert loses control of a situation he’ll do anything and everything in his power to gain back control. Most of the time taking things way too far.

A few minutes had passed and Aaron had calmed himself down. He felt stupid for letting Robert get to him. He sat on the bench In front of the pub and felt someone's eyes on him, Aaron looked around but saw nobody remotely close to him. It felt like he was being watched and that thought unsettled him.

He decided to walk to the scrap yard and finish some paperwork that Adam was supposed to do. Walking down the road with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he found himself stopping every few paces and turning around. Aaron was certain someone was following him. It wasn't long until he neared the scrap yard and hurried round the corner quickly looking back to see nothing, he shook his head and laughed off paranoia continuing till he reached the door unlocking it and pocketing the keys.

As he went to walk inside someone grabbed him forcefully and dragged him backwards kicking and screaming.

Aaron tried to escape the unknown person, shouting for help and praying someone would hear him but his attempts were useless. Whoever this was Aaron could be sure he meant business.

Aaron knew he was in trouble as a blindfold covered his eyes and the grip on his hands got tighter as he felt something being tied around his wrists. Pushing him into what he was sure was a van and slamming the door.

The quiet was deafening, it didn't take long for him to realise who was behind it. Robert was right, but it still made no sense to Aaron.

He felt the vehicle drive across the gravel and speed down the road. Causing Aaron to be thrown around. He felt panic rise as he tried to think of a way out, but all that was running through his mind was Robert. He needed Robert now more than ever.

Chrissie knew and now Aaron was surely going to feel her wrath.

Tbc?


	7. Chrissie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chrissie takes action Robert begins to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments when i started this i wasn't to sure about it but i'm glad its being read. :)

** Chrissie **

  
Chrissie hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she sat down. She made the call and before the day was out Aaron would be nothing but a distant memory. She felt relieved to finally have her plan in place and more than ready to cause damage.

She felt nothing for Robert other than hate. The way his stare lingered a little too long on Aaron. Or how they would flirt with their eyes. It surprised her that she didn’t work out her husband was a cheater a lot earlier. He never looked at her in that way. Like one look said a thousand words. Robert was a selfish, self- centered liar always wanting something more. He was never satisfied with everything she gave him so he went looking elsewhere while keeping her in the dark and playing her like a fiddle.

Robert pushed her to extremes she never thought she would be capable of. Hiring a hit man was never something that even crossed her mind. What she really wanted was to watch Robert suffer. Aaron was just in the way. A spare part that needed taking care of. Destroying everything Robert cared about would satisfy Chrissie. Bringing him down would give her nothing but pleasure.

Once Robert got back, she would expose everything watch his life shatter around him. Make sure he would regret ever cheating on her. Bring Aaron’s name up and watch him squirm as realisation kicks in. Knowing by then it would already be too late to save his secret lover.

There were times over the last few weeks when Chrissie often wondered if she was taking things a step too far. If any of this was worth the effort she was putting in. And then she’d remember how she felt standing on the other side of the door while her husband declared his love for another man. It’s all the ammunition she needed to carry on. She was a woman scorned. Nobody gets away with treating her like a fool.

Robert walked through the door and instantly sought Chrissie out. Looking worse for ware as he sat down on her desk.

“I’ve been cheating on you.” Robert uttered while searching her face for any reaction. “But then you already knew that.”

Chrissie remained silent. How had he found out she knew? Her plan was so well hidden he couldn’t of known.

“Why pretend Chrissie?” Robert stood up and paced the room.

She was angry at him. Robert was making out she was in the wrong and she wouldn’t stand for that.   
“This was your doing Robert don’t you dare think about turning this round on me.”

Robert stood on the spot with his hands on his hips. “How long have you known?”

“Don’t you think I should be the one asking the questions Robert?” Chrissie raised her voice. “How long has it been going on?”

“Does it really matter?” Robert directed Chrissie’s way.

Chrissie looked at him in disgust, She was shocked that Robert was acting so casually. “Yes, it matters Robert. How long?”

“8 months.” Robert hung his head in shame.

Chrissie lost it and launched forward attacking Robert. Pounding her fists on his chest and hitting him repeatedly. Robert stood there and took every last hit she threw his way.

Chrissie composed herself and stepped back. “It doesn’t matter now anyway.”

Robert looked on in confusion. “What? Of course it matters, we need to talk about this. I’m sorry Chrissie it was a stupid mistake.”

“A mistake?” Chrissie laughed bitterly. “A mistake is mixing up salt with sugar. Or forgetting your key. Not having an 8 month long affair with a man behind your wife’s back. “

“I’m sorry.” Robert barely whispered.

“Sorry doesn’t even come close Robert.” Chrissie poured herself a glass of wine. “You will be sorry you ever cheated on me once today’s over with.”

Robert’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Aaron.” Chrissie smiled.

Robert’s mouth hung open in disbelief. He knew exactly what she was capable of. He learnt that first hand not so long ago.

“What have you done.” He walked closer, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Let’s just say wherever he is you won’t find him and on the off chance you do, it’ll be too late.”   
Chrissie raised her glass, “Cheers.”

Robert fell backwards, landing up against the wall. The color drained from his face as the realization sunk in at just how far Chrissie would go to wreck his life and take the one thing that meant the most to him away for good.

“Where is he? What have you done to him Chrissie?” Robert surged forward and grabbed her arms.

Chrissie shrugged him off and walked behind her desk to sit back down. “Now that would be telling Robert.”

Robert began to sweat as a lump formed in his throat. He felt like he would pass out any minute, He needed to find Aaron and make sure he was safe. He couldn’t lose him no matter what he said.

“If you’ve hurt him I swear.” Chrissie interrupted him.

“Your what, Robert? What are you going to do?”

Robert reached into his pocket in search for his phone. He dialled Aaron’s number and silently prayed for a miracle.

“He’s a little busy I should think.” Chrissie grinned as she placed her wine glass on the desk.

“Where is he Chrissie.” Robert shouted. Anger growing by the second.

“You know I always thought if you’d cheat it would be with a woman.” She looked down at her ring finger before pulling her wedding ring off and throwing it into her now empty wine glass.

Robert began searching frantically through her desk and pushing her out of the way. Searching for anything that could lead him to Aaron’s whereabouts.

“Do you think I’m that stupid Robert.” Chrissie said. While watching him throw piles of papers to the floor.

“I swear to god Chrissie when I find him, If he’s hurt in any way, it’ll be the last thing you ever do.”

“Is that a threat Robert?” Chrissie began pouring another glass of wine.

Robert pushed her against the wall while discreetly shoving a piece of paper in his pocket.   
“You’ll pay for this Chrissie.”

With that Robert left in a hurry. Leaving Chrissie alone. The second he was out of sight she burst out crying. Before calming herself down and leaving the office to pack a bag.

Chrissie's plan had succeeded her work was now done.

TBC?


	8. Robert & Aaron

  
** ROBERT & AARON **

 

Robert felt a wave of sickness rise in his stomach. He knew what Chrissie was capable of and if Lawrence was somehow involved he’s certain he’d never see Aaron again. He bolted from home farm not long after he found the stray piece of paper hidden in Chrissie’s desk.

  
Robert slammed on the breaks once he reached the village and fished into his pocket in search for the piece of paper that would hopefully give him an idea of Aaron’s whereabouts, He found it screwed up at the bottom of his jacket pocket.

  
He unravelled the paper with shaky hands to reveal Chrissie’s handwriting along with a phone number. Without thinking it through Robert found himself immediately dialling the number to get nothing in return. He retried 4 times, but the same thing happened every time. Robert threw his phone across the car in anger, Running his hands over his face in despair. He didn’t wanna believe he’d lost Aaron after all they’d been through, but every minute that passed Robert found himself losing hope.

 

* * *

 

Aaron was thrown across a room as he heard someone deadbolt the door. Panic rising by the second. He failed to see anything due to the blindfold that was still fastened securely around his eyes. He landed on his side on a cold hard floor. Pain surging through his abdomen.

  
It was quiet apart from a few muffled whispers somewhere in the corner. His wrists starting to hurt and fear that he wasn’t gonna get out of this situation alive burying deep inside him. Now more than ever he needed Robert, He needed to hear him break down the door and rescue him. Hold him and tell him everything was gonna be ok. Aaron just needed out of there.

  
He heard footsteps walk closer towards him until he felt someone’s presence standing in front of him. The person ripped the blindfold from around Aaron’s face and looked him dead in the eyes. Before moving backwards again.

  
It took Aarons eyes time to adjust to the light. But when he finally did, he worked out he was in an abandoned warehouse, Damp and derelict. The room was empty apart from a bag next to one of the people in the corner. Aaron knew there was no chance anyone would find him here.

* * *

  
Robert drove to the scrap yard and found no one was there, but the door was unlocked. When he looked to the ground, he saw scuff marks across the gravel. Robert stood on the spot until realisation hit. That Aaron must have been there before. The one thing he could think of doing was probably no good, but he decided to do it anyway. Just to feel like he was doing something, anything to try and get to Aaron quicker.

  
He called Aaron’s phone and prayed he would answer prayed that this was all just a nightmare. But as the phone kept ringing and ringing and Robert began to run out of ideas he started to realise it was just that it was turning into a nightmare but one of realism.

  
Robert kicked the gravel under his feet as anger began to boil. How could Chrissie do this? It was him who cheated on her not Aaron. He didn’t deserve this. Aaron deserved none of this. 

* * *

Aaron was thrown a bottle of water after he was cuffed to the pipe near the wall. He grabbed the bottle and threw it back in anger, Causing one of the men to stalk over to him before immediately punching him on the nose. Aaron gritted his teeth and took the punch keeping eye contact as the man began to walk around the room. He felt a warm sensation which he could only assume was blood trickle down his nose. His eyes started to water as the pain in his nose got stronger.

  
The only thought running through his mind was Robert. As the minutes turned into hours' thoughts of Robert flooded his brain. Nothing or nobody else would make him feel calmer in this situation. He could just about bare it when he thought of the older guy. He forced himself to replay the good memories they shared together. The hotel trips and the week at home farm. It was the happiest Aaron had felt in ages. He was certain Robert felt the same way. Until this happened Aaron believed he could struggle through without Robert that he would be alright without Robert in his life, But sitting on a cold hard floor with nothing but time on his hands to think, He came to the conclusion that if he ever got out of here alive he’d fight tooth and nail to make sure Robert was his for good.

  
Aaron opened his eyes after what must of only been a few minutes and looked around to find he was on his own. He could still hear the voices of the two men, but they were in the distance. He tried to reach out to his phone which was a few feet away from him. Either it was put there on purpose or forgotten about. Aaron hoped for the latter as he shuffled as far as the handcuffs would allow. Pain radiating through his ribs as he stretched his foot out to try and reach his phone.

  
His hand began to pull as the handcuff tightened around his wrist. He was tired and beginning to feel weak, but he knew he could reach his phone and contact Robert.

  
His legs were completely stretched out and his foot was just about touching his phone. Aaron moved as quietly as he could, until his foot hooked around his phone and he kicked it towards himself. He reached the remaining distance with his hand grabbing his phone silently and praying the two men never heard him. 

Scrolling through his phone he saw numerous missed calls from Robert. Without wasting anymore time Aaron hit call back and waited for Robert to answer. When he did on the second ring Aaron heard Robert’s panic stricken voice and he knew straight away that Robert was aware of what was going on. He told the older man as much information as he could before ending the call abruptly and sliding his phone back over to where it originally was after hearing someone reenter the room.

  
Aaron looked up and saw the man scowling at him. As he walked closer Aaron clocked the gun in the man's hand and gulped hard fear now rising in his chest for his life.

  
The only person that could save him now was Robert. Aaron just hoped he’d find him alive and not dead.

  
Tbc?


	9. Robert & Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read and leaving comments and kudos they are much appreciated :)

** Robert & Aaron **

Aaron internally panicked as the man walked closer he gulped hard, the realisation that this was it. The last thing he'd see was these four walls and a man whose name he never knew preparing to kill him. He knew everything with Robert led to this that getting involved with Robert would ultimately end in disaster, but it never stopped him, he was as much to blame for this affair as Robert was if not more In his eyes.

He kept eye contact as best he could. He needed to show that he wasn't scared even though inside he was terrified. He was terrified of dying this way, leaving his Mum, Paddy and Adam to deal with his death not to mention Robert. The man who would be the last to hear From Aaron.

Roberts voice rang in Aaron’s ears as he remembered what he once said to him. “Cause if I lost you Aaron I couldn't handle it.” Aaron never believed it at the time he thought it was just something for Robet to say to keep him on side and keep his secret buried, but it always lingered in the back of his mind eating away at him, he wondered for a split second how True those words would become how Robert would truly react to Aaron not being around anymore.

As the man lifted the gun Aaron willed it to be fast, he wanted to close his eyes and picture Robert but they remained open and firmly focused on the man who was just about to kill him, Aaron wouldn't give him the satisfaction in knowing he was scared.

* * *

 

Roberts heart dropped as the line went dead, he felt he would pass out any minute. He was at a loss for what to do, how could he save Aaron when he didn't even know where he was?

All Robert had to go on was tracking Aaron’s number and praying it would give a location. He was wasting time he didn't have, the only person he knew could try to help was Harriet.

The older man pulled himself together and kept one thing on his mind as he sped towards the village. Saving Aaron was the only thought he could manage he couldn't allow his mind to wonder over what ifs he wouldn't lose Aaron he wasn't prepared to let the younger man take the blame for something that was entirely his own fault.

The car screeched to a halt as Robert climbed from the driver's seat pacing towards Harriet's door and banging forcefully until she answered.

As soon as the door opened Robert barged past her and into the house not stopping for any pleasantries or much of anything else all he was here for was a favor And it needed doing fast.

After a lot of persuading and more than a generous amount of money she finally found out where Aaron was. Some abandoned warehouse off the beaten track that Robert would never of found without tracking his number. He barely had time to thank Harriet before he was out the door again and in his car breaking every speed limit there was so he could get to Aaron as soon as he could. Robert had no idea what would happen or what state Aaron would be in once he got there He hadn’t thought that far ahead.

The location Robert found himself in was off a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. It looked like the building had seen better days. The warehouse was boarded up from the outside with each window blacked out with what looked like paint. Robert felt a shiver run through his body. Aaron was in there in god knows what state and all Robert was doing was staring at the warehouse through his window screen. He was frozen on the spot. All that he wanted to do was grab Aaron and run. Never looking back. But Robert wasn’t that naïve he knew Chrissie wouldn’t of made it that easy for him. She probably thought Robert would never of found him. But here he was and he knew what he had to do. Get in save Aaron and get out. If only it were that easy.

Robert parked the car a short distance around the corner from the warehouse and walked as quietly as he could towards the building. Each step closer he took his heart rate increased. Until he was mere feet from the front of the warehouse and looking for a door or any way in. He tiptoed around the corner and saw an entry. Robert got closer to the door and spotted a pile of logs stacked up against the rear of the building. He reached for one and held it with both hands over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Aaron felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as the man walked closer. Still holding the gun with a tight grip. And a deranged smile starting to lift at the corners of his mouth. He spoke for the first time to Aaron but he just blocked the voice out. Instead reciting word for word a song that popped into his head.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold. And the saints we see are all made of gold._

Aaron heard the faint sound of the man begin to shout in his face. Spitting each word with venom. Aaron closed his eyes and continued the song in his head the lyrics he was shouting as loud as he could without them being vocalised.

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the bloods run stale. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There’s nowhere we can hide._

Aaron opened his eyes and saw a deadly stare looking back at him. Before he knew it the hand the gun was in smacked him hard across the face. Causing the man to laugh hysterically at his handiwork and then placing the gun against Aaron’s head.

Aaron felt hot tears sting his eyes as he swallowed hard. The gun was pushed into his temple with force. Blinking back the tears he tried to remember where he left off with the lyrics in his head. If he just closed his eyes and busied himself as best he could before long It would be over.

_no matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come._

* * *

 

Robert steadied his nerves before pushing at the door which to his surprise was open. He heard shouting from what sounded like an older man. Robert was listening out for Aaron’s voice, but it was nowhere to be heard. He panicked and walked into the building. There were numerous corridors that seemingly led to nowhere. In the end Robert just followed the voice that was steadily getting louder.

He turned a corner and what he saw broke him in two.

Aaron was handcuffed to a pole with dried blood on his face. His eyes were closed tightly as a gun was pointed at his head. Robert steadied himself against a wall in fear he’d pass out. He needed to do something and fast. Before he got the chance he felt an arm come from behind and drag him backwards. Robert began to shout which caught Aaron’s attention as his eyes flew open. Robert was dragged away quickly to the sound of Aaron’s screams.

Robert kicked and punched repeatedly while being dragged backwards. His shouts were getting louder and he could hear Aaron screaming his name. Before long someone told Aaron to be quiet and Robert heard one last scream before Aaron took the man’s warning only to immediately be followed by a sound Robert would never forget. A gun shot fired and then silence pierced Robert’s ears. He screamed out for Aaron and fell to the floor crying the last thing he remembered before passing out was someone standing over him with blood stains covering their cloths and a smile that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

Tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the song i used here came from nowhere it was just in my head. :)  
> Imagine Dragons : Deamons


	10. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is chapter 10 i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)

** Robert **

Roberts eyes flickered open in confusion. He had no idea where he was or why he was lying on the ground. He moved slightly to find his head was pounding. Robert took the time to remember where he was and why he was here. Sitting up slowly he started to take in his surroundings and it all started flooding back to him. Aaron.

A lump formed in his throat as the reminder of a gun shot and Aaron's screams rang in his ears, what Robert didn't understand was why he was left alone without being tied up or gagged. He wasn't gonna stick around long enough to find out he needed to get to Aaron and see what state the younger man was in. He forced himself from the floor all the while his head starting to spin and his vision blurring. It didn't stop him as he stood up and went in search for Aaron silently praying what he'd find wouldn't be a dead body.

Robert stalked through the corridors in silence, fear of any sound he made could potentially be his last he remained as quiet as possible. His head throbbing and body shaking, he finally made it to where Aaron was tied up and the sight that sat before him terrified Robert to the core.

Aaron was still tied up to a pole of some kind with more blood than before covering his body. Robert looked on in shock at the state his ex lover was in, it made him feel physically sick knowing he put Aaron in this position. He wanted to swap places with the younger man.

Robert stepped forward with caution and concern, Aaron's eyes were closed and he couldn't tell from where he was standing if Aaron was breathing or not, All Robert could see was Aaron's lifeless body slumped to one side with his head hung low resting against his shoulder. Robert began to panic and closed the remaining distance between them, it was eerily quiet in the warehouse, so different from earlier when all that could be heard was screaming and shouting. Now all Robert could hear was the sound of his own breathing accompanied by his rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears. There was no sound from Aaron there was no movement just stillness and silence.

Kneeling down In front of Aaron Robert felt his neck for a pulse. Moving his fingers when he couldn't find one he relocated and tried again but had no luck. He watched Aaron's chest intensely waiting for any movement, but again there was nothing. Tears stung Roberts eyes as he tried and tried to get A response from Aaron shaking him roughly and speaking his name it was only when Robert lifted the younger man's head did he see a gun shot wound on his other shoulder dangerously close to his neck, blood pouring continuously creating a pool of liquid on the floor besides Aaron.

Robert felt bile rise in his throat at what he was witnessing he stood up quickly before immediately throwing up near the corner of the room heaving and spluttering Robert’s tears got heavier, As the realisation started to hit him he again dry reached before bringing up another wave of sick. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket before turning back around and falling to the floor next to Aaron taking him in his arms and rocking him back and forth as tears fell from Roberts eyes wetting the younger man's cheeks, willing Aaron to wake up and not leave him here without him.

A few minutes passed and Roberts cries dissipated as he sat with Aaron still tightly in his arms. Robert was in a state of shock, he could see nothing but emptiness greeting him, everything has gone and he was left alone. He looked around the room in a daze and didn't know what to do, he was just about ready to give up nothing mattered anymore, but the man in his arms, the man who loved him regardless in good times and in bad, the man who was fiercely loyal and protective, the man who made Robert believe he could be better. Robert moved to place a kiss on Aaron's forehead when he slowly pulled back, he wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not but Robert swore he saw Aaron’s chest rise slightly.

Robert sat on his knees and repeated his earlier actions this time smacking the younger mans face lightly to be met with a sound that made Roberts heart leap.

“Aaron, Aaron can you hear me?” Robert continued to shake Aaron awake.

The younger man's eyes drifted open before immediately wincing in pain. “Wha..what happened?”

Robert let out a breath he'd been holding in for some time and chuckled lightly as relief flooded him. He pulled his jacket from his body and placed it on Aaron's shoulder, applying pressure as he spoke. “We need to get you out of here.”

Aaron's face screwed up in pain as he tried to focus on the man in front of him. “I can't move Robert. You, you need to go now before they kill you.”

“I'm not leaving you here Aaron you're stuck with me so just keep your eyes open I'm gonna get you help.” Robert tried to believe the words that came out of his mouth he wanted nothing more to believe that they both would get out of there alive but as he looked at Aaron and the pain the younger man was in he struggled to buy his own words.

“How bad is it Rob, Robert?” With each word Aaron grew weaker. He wanted to close his eyes again just for a minute, but Hearing Robert’s voice made him fight to keep his eyes open.

“It's not that bad.” Robert applied more pressure as the blood started to seep through his jacket. Lying to Aaron was the only way he knew how to help.

“I'm sorry.” Came from Aaron in barely a whisper.

“Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for.” Robert placed his free hand against Aaron's cheek. “This is all my fault Aaron.

Robert needed to get Aaron to a hospital and fast he was losing far too much blood and the color was rapidly draining from his face. He moved his eyes around the room looking for something to cut the handcuffs with while maintains pressure on Aaron's shoulder.

“If I don't ma..make it Robert I want you to know I love you.” A single tear slid down Aaron's cheek as he stared at Robert.

Robert was screaming inside the anger he felt towards Chrissie made him wonder if he ever truly loved her. He fought back the tears for Aaron's sake. “You can tell me that again when we're both out of here because I'm not letting you go again, have you got that Aaron.”

The younger man nodded in agreement, hoping more than anything that What Robert just said would remain true.

“And anyway, I might even say it back.” Robert smiled lightly at Aaron but before he could continue his sentence he heard a door slam and footsteps getting closer before coming into view.

Just as Robert turned around, he heard her voice.

“I should of known you'd find him, it was only a matter Of time.”

Tbc?


	11. Chrissie, Robert & Aaron

**Chrissie, Robert & Aaron** 

After packing a bag and saying goodbye to her home, Chrissie was on her way out of the village when she received a phone call from someone she knew she couldn't ignore, pulling over into a lay by she answered the call and what she was told only made her angrier. How her soon to be ex husband had found his secret lover was beyond surprising, Aaron was meant to be long gone by now and Robert should have been nowhere near the scene when it happened.

Her plan had been thwarted and the cracks were beginning to show, she was so certain that everything would work out the way it was supposed to but here she was with her soon to be ex husband once again one step ahead of her, if a jobs worth doing, do it yourself and that's exactly what she'd do, it had gone on for too long now and Robert had got In the way so now he'd have to watch her destroy Aaron.

“I should of known you'd find him it was only a matter of time.”

Chrissie stood on the spot In front of Robert and Aaron smiling coyly to herself at the scene playing out before her. Roberts desperate eyes found hers like he was almost pleading for help.

“You couldn't leave it alone could you Robert? Everything was under control until you wormed your way in.” She stalked closer to the two of them never breaking eye contact as she did.

Robert turned his head back to Aaron and saw the blood still seeping from the wound on his shoulder, every minute that passed he was losing Aaron. “Chrissie please, he needs help.”

Tightening the pressure on the wound Robert turned back around to face his wife who looked rather entertained at the state Aaron was in.

“Did you ever really love me Robert?”

Roberts blood was starting to boil there wasn't time to start the conversation now and even if there was he had no idea of the answer anymore not after this.

“Listen to me Chrissie this was not his fault I'm the one who started this, blame me please just let him go, we haven't got time for this.”

Robert's head swung around when he heard a low cry escape Aaron's lips. “Just kill me.” Roberts eyes widened in shock at Aaron.

“No, Aaron don't say that I will get you out of here, please just hang on.” As Robert brushed his hand against Aaron's cheek he couldn't help but worry at the cold sweat he could feel beneath his fingertips.

“You really do love him.” Chrissie dropped her gaze to the floor as the emotion of the last few weeks had finally started to catch up with her.

Gulping hard Robert didn't know what the best way to answer was, he had no doubts that he loved Aaron but telling his unhinged wife that Aaron was the love of his life could cause more damage than good and Aaron really couldn't afford any more of that. He knew he couldn't dodge the question completely he just needed to discreetly change the subject.

“We can talk about this later. I can't lose him Chrissie. Look at him, he doesn't deserve this.”

By now Aaron was drifting in and out of consciousness and Robert was in full on panic mode, he wanted to get in Chrissies face and plead with her eye to eye, but he couldn't take his hand off Aaron's shoulder the wound was still pouring blood every time he released a little pressure. The bullet was so close to Aaron’s neck it scared Robert to think of the damage it could do.

The two men had returned to the room and were standing either side of the door like body guards. Robert was losing hope as Chrissie continued to ask pointless questions that he had no real answer for and wasn't in the slightest bit interested in explaining right now he had bigger things to worry about looking at Aaron he was his top priority.

“What does he have that I don't?” Chrissie shrugged her shoulders in wait for an answer.

Robert could answer this question easily apart from the obvious Aaron had time for him, he'd sit and listen without judging Robert, the older man could be completely himself around Aaron and not feel on edge. When it came to Aaron he was the only person Robert didn't have to try with nothing was forced or faked, it was just natural and easy something he realised he never shared with Chrissie, she was his wife, but deep down Robert

knew without a doubt Aaron was the one he should be spending his life with, Aaron was his soul mate it was just as simple as that.

Aaron's face had turned paler than before and his skin was clammy and cold, Robert couldn’t bare to sit around and do nothing but watch the love of his life die in front of his eyes anymore he was losing the younger man and he wasn't prepared to let Chrissie do that.

He gripped Aaron's arm and tied the jacket he was using to stop the blood around The wound, pulling as tightly as he could before standing up and storming towards Chrissie. He could see she was breaking down In front of his eyes the tough exterior, she had when she walked through the door was slipping fast.

“Chrissie please I'm begging you let him go I'll do whatever you want if you uncuff him and let me get him help.” Robert did something he never does, but would do in a heartbeat for Aaron, he pleaded without a second thought.

Tears escaped Chrissie’s eyes as she looked towards a helpless Aaron slumped in a state on the floor, he was barely moving and was surely not far away from death should he not get the help he needed. It was never suppose to be this way. She had it all figured out with precision, but seeing it In front of her eyes was a different matter altogether. She wasn't this person, She didn't do things like this. Robert broke her and she became desperate to for him to feel the same way, but she was starting to wonder if she had taken things too far? It was all about Aaron when really it should have been about her cheating husband not his secret lover. Did Aaron really deserve to die? Did his mother really deserve to grieve for her son when she only ever tried to keep him away from Robert?

Chrissie wanted revenge, but without having to witness it, she would have Aaron's death on her conscious for the rest of her life and what's to say Robert won't call the police if he hadn't already, she was starting to get nervous.

Hurting Robert was why she started this in the first place, but killing Aaron all of a sudden felt wrong like she almost felt sorry for the younger man. Gazing into Robert’s pain stricken eyes, she made a decision that she'd have to live with.

Tbc?


	12. Robert

**Robert**

“Let him go.” Chrissie looked at one of the men as she spoke the words with tears in her eyes.

With one final look at Robert she was gone without a word. She didn’t need to blame Aaron for everything, It was her so called husband who cheated on her and Chrissie knew in time he’d ruin his own life all on his own. She was tired and done with it all she just wanted to move on. Taking a deep breath Chrissie stepped outside into the cool air before wiping her tears away and leaving her part of this life behind.

Robert screamed at the man to un cuff Aaron, Holding the younger man’s face in his hands he was now unresponsive. Robert knew calling an ambulance would take too long it was time he didn’t have. The only way Aaron stood any chance was by Robert taking him to the hospital himself. He hurried the man along with shouting and cursing, When he finally unlocked the handcuffs Robert glanced at Aaron’s wound one final time before tightening the jacket around his arm and scooping Aaron off the ground with the strength he could only put down to Adeline kicking in.

With Aaron thrown carefully over Robert’s shoulder and one hand secured tightly around the wound he ran faster than he ever has to get to his car and get Aaron the help he needed. With every step Robert was taken he was growing weaker. The dead weight of Aaron’s body in his grasp was more than he could take. Robert had one thing and one thing only on his mind and his car came into view. Get Aaron help.

Unlocking the car door Robert lowered Aaron to the ground and leant him against the paintwork as he opened the passenger’s side and carefully positioned Aaron in the seat, pulling the seat belt across Aaron’s body Robert clicked it into place and slammed the door shut before running around the car to the driver's seat and starting the engine before speeding off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

To Robert’s dismay the car journey was silent. Every chance he could Robert found himself glancing at Aaron to make sure the younger man was still breathing. The shallow rise and fall from his chest only made Robert drive faster panic setting in at the thought of it being too late to save Aaron. Every red light was taunting Robert and angering him to the core. The only good thing about the traffic lights, holding them up was he had a minute or so of checking Aaron over and feeling for a pulse.

Screeching to a halt outside the hospital doors Robert didn’t even think about parking. He couldn’t find it in him to care in the slightest. Running around to the passenger’s side Robert shouted for help from anyone who would listen causing a doctor from just inside the hospital to sprint out and push Robert backwards.

“What’s his name?” The question was directed at Robert.

“It It’s Aaron his names Aaron.” Robert stood back in shock as the doctor called for a trolley before carefully lifting Aaron’s lifeless body from the car seat and laying him flat with the help of a few nurses who were now standing around the younger man talking faster than Robert’s brain could process.

“Can you tell me What happened?” A nurse placed her hand on Robert’s arm as she ushered him inside the hospital.

Before Robert could find the words Aaron was whisked away and Robert was running after him to only be held back by a few nurses that witnessed the struggle take place. “I need to be with him.” Robert shouted loudly as tears started to fog his vision.

“He was shot. You need to save him, I cant lose him I cant.” Robert fell against the nearest wall and slid to the ground with his head in his hands. Everything that happened had finally started to catch up with him and it scared Robert not knowing if Aaron was still alive or not.

“Sir, is there anyone I can call for you?” Kneeling next to Robert the nurse squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

Robert’s head sprung up at the nurse's words. He needed to let Chas know what’s going on, Robert knew it had to come from him, he just wondered if he could get through the call without breaking down.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair before slowly getting up off the ground. “No ill do it,” with that Robert walked to the exit of the hospital and took a deep breath before dialling Chas number.

On the third ring she picked up and Robert instantly lost it. The sobs that wracked the older mans body were uncontrollable. The words that needed saying were stuck at the back of his throat, saying it out loud to her would make it all the more real and he knew he couldn't handle it.

“Hello, Robert, I know it's you, what do you want?” Her voice was boarding on shouting down that phone at him.

Swallowing hard Robert fought the urge for new tears to escape and talked quickly before he lost control again. “You need to come to the hospital, it its Aaron.” With that the line went dead and Robert slid his phone back into his pocket before rubbing his face and walking back into the hospital in wait of news on Aaron's condition.

Sitting on a plastic chair in the waiting room Roberts, head began to pound, the smell of hospitals was always something many people hated and he was no exception. The strong stench of bleach mixed with a sickly smell was enough to make visitors leave the place feeling worse than when they entered.

“Where is he?” Robert looked up from his sitting position and saw a panicked Chas ordering the receptionist to find out Aaron's state. He had no idea what to tell her, did he tell the truth and deal with the consequences? At this point it didn't matter what came out of his mouth the affair being revealed was the least important thing on his mind. After all, this was all his fault his wife payed someone to shoot his not so secret lover. Robert knew one thing for sure as he sat in disbelief listening to Chas’s shrill voice piece straight through him.

     Without Aaron nothing else mattered.

Tbc?


	13. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since i updated but here it is chapter 13

 

** Robert **

Robert gazed into the murky colored vending machine coffee. It was no Americano he wasn’t even sure if it really was coffee but it didn’t matter to him, though nothing currently mattered to Robert apart from the man who was lying unconscious behind the glass doors. Robert held vigil outside Aaron’s hospital room for days on end and would only sneak in when Chas or Paddy were nowhere to be seen and on that rare occasion he’d sit by Aaron’s bedside and hold his hand willing him to wake up or to just give him a sign that he was still there that Aaron could still hear him, it never came though Aaron just lyed lifelessly in the hospital bed with numerous tubes sticking out of him and machines beeping every few minutes. It was torture for Robert to watch Aaron so still and quiet when in reality he was really anything but.

After many questions and accusations Robert finally came clean to Chas about his relationship with her son and why he was in the state he was now. Chas screamed and shouted at Robert and threw insults after insult his way. Robert knew he deserved it so he took it and let Chas vent, afterall Robert understood to an extent. Aaron was her son, she was only ever looking out for him. It still didn’t stop her banning Robert from going anywhere near Aaron’s hospital room. So he sat outside and waited. And for the last few days, that’s all Robert had been doing, He couldn’t bring himself to leave even though he was desperate for a shower and a clean change of clothes,regardless of that though Robert wasn’t going anywhere until he knew Aaron was out of the woods.

Once Chas had left the hospital for a while Robert snuck into Aaron’s room to sit with him. Every time he entered it got harder for Robert, Looking at Aaron killed him, It pained him to know it should have been him lying in the bed that Aaron was occupying. Pulling a chair towards the bed Robert took a seat and reached for Aaron’s hand carefully so not to disturb the drip and cause it to loosen. Even with his eyes closed Robert couldn’t help noticing how beautiful Aaron was. He never took the time to really look at him before and take in all of Aaron’s features. He knew every inch and every scar on his body. He knew how to pleasure the younger man and make him scream for mercy, but Robert never truly took the time to stare at his face and it shamed him because what he saw he could happily gaze at for hours.

Robert squeezed the younger man's hand and smiled sadly as tears formed in his eyes. All he wanted was to hear Aaron’s voice and see his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for Aaron to squeeze his hand back. Tell him to stop being an idiot. That everything would be ok. Robert only believed those words when they came out of Aaron’s mouth.

Lowering his head to the floor Robert felt stupid doing it, but he began to speak anyways. “They say you can hear me so I want to tell you a few things and when I'm done, I need you to wake up cause I can't do this without you.”

  
Moving closer Robert stroked a hand across Aaron’s cheek and let it rest on his neck as he took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t know what to do without you, I keep thinking if I never came back none of this would of happened. But then I wouldn’t of met you. But you’d of been better off.” Robert whispered as he shook his head agreeing with his own words.

“I thought I had it under control. That my two worlds wouldn’t collide. I didn’t though, did I? Just look at you this is all my fault.” Robert said, a tear running down his cheek.

Sitting forward Robert removed his hand from Aaron’s neck and started to fiddle with the crisp white sheet covering Aaron’s lower body. “I never deserved you, I never will but Aaron..” Robert choked back the tears as he tried to carry on speaking. “I can't lose you. I just can't.”

Standing up Robert began to pace the room, tears now freely escaping his eyes. He felt helpless. He just wanted to shake Aaron awake. Pushing a hand through his hair Robert turned around at the foot of Aaron’s hospital bed before placing a hand either side of the metal and looking down at Aaron.

After a few minutes Robert heard the door of the room creak open and knew without looking who it was standing behind him. No doubt Chas would kick him straight out after moaning at him. But Robert found himself not caring, He wasn’t in the mood to be ordered around, he just wanted to sit with Aaron in peace.

“I told you not to come in here. I can't stop you leaving the hospital, but I can stop you being in this room.” Chas muttered as she strolled towards Robert angrily.

Sighing to himself, Robert took one final look at Aaron before making for his exit. Only stopping at the door to answer Chas question. “I'm not going anywhere Chas. You might not believe me, but he means more to me than you’ll ever know.” Robert answered as he tilted his head Aaron’s way before looking briefly at Chas and then leaving the room in silence.

Robert resumed his place outside Aaron’s room and folded his arms across his chest before closing his eyes tiredly. He’d wait as long as it took for Aaron to wake up and he’d be here when he did. Whenever that may be Robert didn’t know, but he had no doubts that it would happen, he couldn’t afford to think otherwise, and when Aaron did wake up the first words out of Robert’s mouth would be those three little words he knew now more so than ever were the absolute truth.

Tbc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos it means alot :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. :)  
> will continue if anyone enjoyed reading.  
> find me on tumblr: missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
